Seeing wolves (where there are no wolves)
by Bruniblondi
Summary: /!\TRADUCTION/!\Ou "Derek va chez le docteur". Derek suit la thérapie dont il a désespérément besoin, et plus ses idées deviennent claires, plus il semble avoir de place pour Stiles. La suite sur AO3, même pseudo
1. Chapter 1

**SEEING WOLVES (WHERE TERE ARE NO WOLVES) Par MellytheHun**

Résumé : Ou "Derek va chez le docteur".

Derek suit la thérapie dont il a désespérément besoin, et plus ses idées deviennent claires, plus il semble avoir de place pour Stiles.

* * *

 _Et me revoici avec une nouvelle **traduction** Sterek (désolée pour ceux et celles qui espéraient que ce serait autre chose ^^ Faut pas hésiter à me donner des liens ici ou en MP sur ma page si vous voulez des trads de fandom que je suis et si je ne les connais pas, je vous le dirais, promis ^^) pour une fic écrite par la talentueuse **MellyTheHun sur AO3**. Si vous lisez en anglais, je vous invite à aller lire la version originale de cette fic. j'ai fait de mon mieux mais on perd toujours quelque chose à la traduction ^^_

 _._

 _ **Cette fic est juste sublime, mais faites attention. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent être ce qu'on appelle des "Triggers" en anglais. En français, moi j'appelle ça les "WARNING". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur a bien fait les choses et a mis des avertissements au début de chaque chapitre qui peut déclencher une réaction. J'ai donc bien sûr traduit les warning ^^**_

 _._

 _Cette fic comporte 16 chapitres, est entièrement traduite et sera postée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine._

 _La bêta sur cette traduction a été faite par l'adorable Katia, merci ma belle :coeur:_

* * *

 **Warning :** Dans ce chapitre, Derek est en thérapie et est angoissé, il parle de sa dépression et de ses symptômes de stress post traumatique.

La mort est discutée en détail pendant qu'il résume sa vie.

* * *

 _Le bonheur n'est pas quelque chose que vous remettez à plus tard, c'est quelque chose que vous modelez pour le présent._

 _Jim Rohn_

* * *

 **Chanson du chapitre** : And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop, par James Vincent McMorrow

* * *

Le bureau du docteur Leanne Lundy est d'un ton beige neutre, la lumière provient d'une unique lampe posée sur le bureau et de trois bougies. Un lecteur de CD hors d'âge est entre le bureau et elle-même. Son canapé n'est pas confortable et semble rétrécir face à Derek. Elle a drapé une couverture sur le dossier et la minuscule table qui flanque l'accoudoir droit supporte une boite de mouchoirs, un jardin zen miniature et l'une des bougies allumées. Elles sentent le coton et la vanille et une sorte de fleur. C'est un peu submergeant pour le nez hypersensible de Derek, mais il ne le montre pas. Il ne le fait jamais.

Elle a un bloc-notes à la main et semble, en même temps, passive et occupée. Il peut dire qu'elle est concentrée et bizarrement, il apprécie ce fait. Elle porte des couleurs neutres, de faux bijoux et ses cheveux sont repoussés derrières ses oreilles. Elle a peut-être un peu plus de quarante ans. Le lecteur CD comporte une horloge et ça fait cinq minutes qu'il fonctionne, le bruit est une sorte de pluie douce avec des pincements d'instruments à cordes par-dessus. Il se sent acculé.

« Alors », commence-t-elle.

« Alors. »

« Avant que nous ne commencions, je dois vous dire quelques petites choses. Ça vous convient ? »

« Ouais », émet-il.

« Je dois juste vous dire que la confidentialité veut dire que tout ce que vous me raconterez restera strictement entre nous. Vos affaires privées, pensées et sentiments resterons entre nous, à moins que je ne pense que vous êtes un danger pour vous-même, quiconque dans votre entourage ou que vous m'avouez savoir quelque chose sur un mineur ou une personne âgée étant abusé de quelques manières que ce soit. Si vous deviez avoir des problèmes légaux ou autre, les informations que vous me donnerez peuvent m'être légalement demandées. Si je sens que vous êtes un danger immédiat pour vous-même, je peux, et je le ferais, vous interner d'office*[MS1] , ce qui veut dire que vous serez gardé dans un hôpital jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus un danger pour vous-même ou les autres. Ça vous parait avoir du sens ? »

« Ouais », répète-t-il.

Elle lui tend le bloc-notes et lui dit : « Signez ici » en touchant avec son stylo, un 'x' à côté d'une ligne intitulée 'signature'. « C'est juste pour certifier que je vous ai parlé de la confidentialité, sous quelles circonstances elle peut être brisée et mon obligation de prendre des mesures si vous êtes en danger ou si quelqu'un de votre entourage est en danger ou si vous prévoyez d'assassiner le président et tout ce qui s'en suit. »

« D'accord », répond-il avec raideur avant de signer.

« C'est un havre de paix[MS2] . Je travaille depuis de nombreuses années dans cette pièce, faisant en sorte que cet endroit garde les secrets, réduise la honte et fournisse confort et sécurité. Croyez en ça. C'est un havre de paix. C'est votre moment et nous pouvons l'utiliser comme bon vous semble. Si vous voulez vous asseoir en silence, je ne vais pas vous obliger à parler, et si vous voulez travailler dur, je vous aiderai. »

Il ne dit rien et une fois qu'elle tourna la page, elle s'appuya contre sa chaise et dit : « Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si je prends des notes pendant que nous parlons ? »

« Non », dit-il. « C'est bon. »

« D'accord. » Elle prépare son stylo sur le papier. « Je sais que vous m'avez trouvée dans les dossiers de vos parents. Donc, nous pouvons nous débarrasser de l'éléphant dans la pièce et juste dire que nous savons que vous êtes un lycanthrope. Correct ? »

« Correct. » Il hoche la tête.

« D'accord. Donc, je sais que vous ne suivez aucun traitement et que vous n'avez probablement jamais vu de psychiatre ou de psychologue avant. »

Il fait un bruit de gorge pour acquiescer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un nom ou un pronom que vous préférez que j'utilise ? »

« Non, je veux dire – vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est bien. »

Son stylo est pressé délicatement contre le papier et elle dit : « C'est un beau samedi matin, pourtant, au lieu d'être à la plage ou de profiter de votre temps, vous êtes ici avec moi. »

Il pense que ça a l'air pathétique.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il n'a pas pensé à une explication, vraiment.

Il pense à dire 'Je suis un Oméga et je n'étais pas censé être seul, mais il m'est devenu évident que je ne suis pas non plus censé avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie.' ou 'Peter me donne l'impression que tout ce que je fais est mal et j'ai peur de ne plus savoir faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.'

Il pense à dire 'J'ai vingt-cinq ans et ma vie est merdique et prend la forme d'une pente sans fin.' ou 'Une bande d'adolescents a plaisanté sur le fait que j'ai besoin d'une thérapie et je ne sais pas où poser les limites.' Il envisage de lui dire 'Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été sincèrement heureux et j'ai peur que ça devienne plus dur.' ou 'Tout ce que je touche est détruit et je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne' ou 'L'amour me fait peur, je ne ressens plus aucune joie sans culpabilité et je me déteste.'

Il pense 'J'ai des cauchemars avant même de m'endormir.' et 'Je suis passivement suicidaire, je ressens de l'épuisement anxieux plus souvent que non, j'ai des flashbacks et des tremblements.' Il pense qu'il pourrait lui dire 'Mon moi de quatorze ans serait tellement déçu s'il voyait ce que je suis devenu.' ou 'Je me suis toujours laissé tomber et j'ai permis aux gens qui me font confiance d'être blessés.' Il réfléchit à lui dire 'Je ne sais pas.'

Il se sent tellement pris au piège, tellement acculé et tellement stressé qu'il finit par ne rien dire du tout.

Voilà comment se passe son premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Lundy.

Ainsi que le second. Cette heure comporte des tics, lui qui réajuste sa position et joue avec les manches de sa veste. Il ouvre quelques fois la bouche et la referme, inutilement. Quand l'heure est terminée, il lui demande d'ouvrir la fenêtre la prochaine fois, parce que l'odeur des bougies le fait larmoyer. (Ce n'est pas le cas et elle le sait, mais elle laisse la fenêtre ouverte la fois suivante.)

La troisième session se déroule trois semaines après la première et c'est là qu'il sait enfin ce qu'il veut dire.

« Je veux changer », dit-il franchement et il se sent un peu mal. « Je ne… sais pas vraiment comment. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux changer. J'ai besoin… d'aide. Je voulais changer depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais été capable d'en parler. Je suis prêt à parler maintenant. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle, écrivant d'une manière silencieuse et fluide. « Où souhaitez-vous aller aujourd'hui ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils de curiosité, mais il dit sans détourner le regard : « Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien », sourit-elle de façon décontractée et lui fait le geste de continuer.

Il soupire et fixe ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je… Okay. Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais commencer avec ma famille. Je suis né dans une grande meute. Ma mère, Talia, était l'Alpha. Il y avait ma grand-mère Penny, mon père Andrew, mon oncle Peter, ma tante Danielle, ma cousine Rose, mon grand frère Liam, ma grande sœur Laura, moi et ma petite sœur, Cora. On vivait tous ensemble.

« Ça avait l'air bondé. » plaisante-t-elle légèrement.

Il hoche la tête et tourne ses pouces. « Ouais. »

Il pense _J'aimais ça. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours un endroit où aller, toujours quelqu'un à qui parler._

Ensuite, il pense qu'il est censé partager ce genre de pensées. Il se rappelle qu'elle lui a dit que c'était un havre de paix pour lui et ses secrets. Il prend une profonde inspiration, un moment pour qu'il trouve la force et se résolve à le dire tout haut.

« J'en suis sûre », dit-elle de façon normale et ça ne minimise pas ce qu'il a partagé, mais ça ne lui met pas non plus la pression et il respire une seconde. « Aviez-vous une bonne relation avec les membres de votre famille, en grandissant ? »

Derek se souvient avoir été assis sur le canapé du salon, des larmes de frustration dans les yeux parce qu'il pensait être condamné à une vie de chaussures à scratch, jusqu'à ce que Laura intervienne et l'aide à apprendre à nouer ses lacets. Il est capable de se rappeler de la brise dans ses cheveux lorsque son père le prenait sur ses épaules il peut sentir la caresse de la main de sa mère sur son front quand elle vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, la fois où il est tombé dans l'aconit sauvage.

Il peut entendre Liam rire de lui à la table à manger, racontant à leurs parents que Derek lui a demandé quand il aurait du poil au torse. Il se souvient de Peter le poussant sur la balançoire dans une aire de jeux, il se souvient de sa grand-mère lui tapant sur la main avec une cuillère en bois quand il se faufilait dans la cuisine pour goûter le repas avant de passer à table. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Ouais. » répond-il, frottant ses pouces l'un contre l'autre et il pense _parle idiot, parle_. Il ajoute : « Ouais. Liam était un peu plus vieux que moi et m'a fait quelques misères, mais on s'aimait. J'étais proche de mon oncle Peter et de ma sœur Laura. »

« Oncle Peter appartenait à quel côté de la famille ? »

« C'est le frère de ma mère. »

Elle écrit quelque chose et le regarde, lui indiquant de continuer. Au départ, ça le surprend, souhaitant pouvoir rester silencieux et qu'elle puisse comprendre tout ce qui est arrivé sans avoir à l'expliquer. Finalement, il finit par dire avec une bonne dose d'impatience et de nervosité. « Ecoutez, c'est… ça a commencé à changer aux alentours de mes quatorze ans. »

Le Dr Lundy penche la tête sur le côté avec curiosité et demande : « Qu'est-il arrivé quand vous aviez quatorze ans ? »

« Paige. »

Son prénom tombe de ses lèvres et son cœur se serre et bat de façon irrégulière au son de la chanson terriblement familière de _OhMonDieuJeSuisTellementDesoléPardonneMoiPaige OhMonDieuJeSuisTellementDesoléPardonneMoiPaigePaigePaigePaige_. Elle est figée à l'âge de quatorze ans dans son esprit et il se déteste, se _déteste_. C'est une lame de rasoir froide et rouillée contre le bas ventre soyeux de son âme. Les yeux de Paige sont jeunes et étincelants et elle a encore les rondeurs de l'enfance sur ses joues et il veut mourir.

« Paige », répète-t-elle et il pense qu'elle ne dit pas son nom avec assez de révérence. « Parlez-moi de Paige. »

« Elle a été mon premier amour », commence-t-il, réservé et ses nerfs le font se sentir si apeuré par les sentiments qui rampent le long de ses bras et rendent l'arrière de son cou froid et moite. « Je ne l'impressionnait pas et je n'en avais jamais assez. Je voulais qu'elle me veuille et une fois qu'elle l'a fait, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ce serait d'être voulu par quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. Elle me regardait et le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Elle était brillante, belle, talentueuse et un peu dangereuse. »

« Dangereuse pour un loup-garou ? » sourit le Dr Lundy.

Derek sourit timidement et répond : « Dangereuse pour un adolescent bourré d'hormones et ayant des problèmes de contrôle. Elle aimait repousser les limites.

Elle rit un peu et dit : « Dites m'en plus. »

« Je… J'allais bien. J'étais bien avec la façon dont les choses se passaient, mais Peter n'arrêtait pas de me pousser… »

« Vous poussez à quoi ? »

« A lui donner la Morsure. » répond Derek. « Ou plutôt, qu'un Alpha lui donne la Morsure. »

Il sent ses mains trembler, mais il ne peut pas vraiment les en empêcher. Il continue : « Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me convaincre qu'on ne pourrait pas être ensemble, à moins qu'elle ne soit Mordue. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien, mais je ne savais pas _pourquoi_ ça avait l'air mal, alors j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la paranoïa. Je ne pouvais pas penser à pourquoi il avait tort, pourquoi il me pousserait dans la mauvaise direction. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point… »

Il se souvient de la sensation de la main de Paige sur la sienne, la façon dont les rayons du soleil rebondissaient sur ses paupières et son nez et comme sa voix était une musique douce et facile pour lui. Il se souvient de ses grains de beauté et de ses tâches de rousseur, ses lobes d'oreilles, son rire timide, le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rouler les 'r' en espagnol. Il se souvient de son envie insatiable pour les filets de saumon, les tartes aux patates douces et la sauce au raifort (exclusivement. Jamais ensemble, mais avait toujours envie de l'un de ses plats.). Il se rappelle comment son rire rebondissait sur les murs du salon et comme son profil avait l'air parfait quand elle lui jetait des regards en douce pendant les cours. Ses haussements d'épaules timides, ses touchers aussi légers qu'une plume sur sa taille. Ses petites paumes roses.

« Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné, Derek ? »

Il regarde le Dr Lundy avec culpabilité, puis ses mains à nouveau et il les blâme.

« J'ai… essayé de la sauver. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Ça n'a pas pris. La Morsure. La Morsure n'a pas pris. J'ai dû… elle m'a supplié, je veux dire… »

« Vous l'avez sauvée de la souffrance », conclut avec compréhension la Dr Lundy.

Le cœur de Derek fait une embardée et il a l'impression d'être félicité alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Il se sent égoïste et coupable et il est difficile de respirer avec ce poids.

Le poids d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, mourante, sanglante et apeurée dans ses bras.

Il peut voir ses yeux vitreux, brumeux, le regard lointain et flou, et il ressent ses sanglots. Il a quatorze ans à nouveau, la berçant dans le noir, voulant plus que tout se réveiller ou tout recommencer, ou tout reprendre. Il a tellement peur de vivre sans elle, tellement peur qu'elle ne croit pas en son amour à la fin, alors que la fin est devant lui et que c'est lui qui l'a appelée.

Il ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Quand il les rouvre, il hoche seulement la tête. Le Dr Lundy écrit quelque chose et dit : « Ça vous ennuie si nous parlons un peu de Paige ? »

Son jeune corps refroidissant entre ses bras. La pièce est chaude et pleine de couleurs, mais elle est bleue et sombre entre ses bras. Elle ne bouge pas et ne bougera plus jamais.

« Non », ment-il. « Je peux en parler. »

Elle semble capable de détecter son hésitation, mais il sent son respect, sa concentration.

Elle se fixe sur lui et il a l'impression d'être mis à nu, sans armure. Il est irrationnellement inquiet qu'elle puisse voir le corps mort de Paige sur ses genoux.

« Dites-moi les cinq choses que vous préfériez chez Paige », demande-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir en choisir seulement cinq. »

Il veut lui caresser les cheveux. Il en a toujours envie, mais il a appris depuis que s'il lève la main, il ne rencontrera que le vide.

« Dites-moi cinq choses, alors », corrige-t-elle. « Cinq choses que vous aimiez. »

« Sa motivation », commence-t-il assez facilement. « Je ne pense pas que la force de volonté existe, parce que je ne pense pas que ça puisse se mesurer, mais elle avait du caractère. J'aimais ça. »

Il se perd, n'arrivant pas à concentrer son regard. Il soupire et dit : « Elle était dangereusement curieuse et insatiable. Elle était aventureuse, elle était loyale et… »

Après un battement vide, le Dr Lundy demande : « Et ? »

« Elle m'aimait », dit-il distinctement et tristement à l'espace entre ses pieds il peut voir une de ses mains bleutées qui pend là. « Elle m'aimait et ne m'a jamais demandé de changer. Elle ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais trop quelque chose ou pas assez d'autre chose. Elle me… voulait juste comme j'étais. Le naturel ou surnaturel… L'état brut qui était le mien, elle me voulait comme ça. Sans filtre. Sans censure. Indompté. Avant que je connaisse la honte. »

Pendant qu'elle écrit, le Dr Lundy demande : « Qu'est-ce que Paige représentait pour vous à ce moment-là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Quand vous aviez – quel âge déjà ? »

« J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai rencontré Paige. »

« Eh bien, quand vous aviez quatorze ans et pensiez à Paige, qu'est-ce que vous ressentiez ? Que représentait-elle ? »

« Amour. Tranquillité… Et confiance. Excitation. Le futur. »

Il y a une pause pendant que le Dr Lundy regarde sa feuille et écrit jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande : « Et que représente Paige aujourd'hui ? Que ressentez-vous quand vous pensez à Paige ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et ressent cette peur maladive de l'animal acculé. Il répond : « Culpabilité. Colère. Idiotie. Souffrance. Perte. »

« Aurais-je raison de penser que vous vous blâmez pour ça ? »

« C'est _ma_ faute », gronde-t-il avec irritation. « _Bien sûr_ que je me blâme. Si ce n'était pas pour moi, Paige serait toujours en vie. Ma famille serait toujours… »

« Serait quoi ? »

« Ici », conclut-il silencieusement.

« Comment ça ? » demande cliniquement le Dr Lundy.

« J'étais stupide », commence-t-il, ayant l'air et se sentant épuisé et apeuré d'avoir à énoncer à haute voix son éternel monologue intérieur brisé. « J'étais blessé. Quand j'ai perdu Paige, j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille me regardait différemment, mes yeux étaient différents de ceux des autres et j'étais vulnérable. J'étais une proie facile. Une chasseuse… »

Sa gorge se ferme et sa tête tourne. Il n'a pas l'impression que son sang coule correctement. Comme si le flux de son sang avait changé de direction et que ça rendait ses membres faibles et son estomac est noué. Il veut être avalé par le sol. Il veut mourir avant de finir cette phrase.

« Continuez Derek. », l'encourage gentiment le Dr Lundy. « Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Elle était professeur remplaçante au lycée », dit Derek sans respirer. « Elle est entrée dans ma tête. Elle m'a utilisé. J'avais quinze ans. C'était ma première relation sexuelle, c'était trop tôt après la mort de Paige, j'étais trop faible et triste pour voir ces putains de lumières rouges clignotantes. Elle les a tués. »

« Tués qui ? »

« Tout le monde », s'étouffe Derek, ressentant ce terrifiant aiguillon de l'isolation qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis qu'il est orphelin. « Tout le monde, sauf Peter et Laura. Laura était à l'école avec moi. Peter a survécu. A peine. La maison a pris feu. Ils étaient enfermés dans la cave. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne… »

Le Dr Lundy s'enquiert : « Jusqu'à ce matin ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. L'année dernière, un… » Il dit presque 'un gamin que je connais', mais pense que ça a l'air trop flippant. Il pense dire 'un membre de la meute', mais Stiles ne fait pas parti de la meute, puisqu'il n'en a plus désormais. Il se décide pour « un gars que je connais a dit quelque chose qui avait l'air… »

Il se souvient des lumières clignotantes vertes de l'hôpital. Il se souvient du regard enflammé des yeux ambre de Stiles et d'à quel point les dents de l'humain avaient l'air aiguisées quand il a crié.

 ** _Moi_** _, me taire ?_ _ **Moi**_ _? Est-ce que tu_ _ **me**_ _dis quoi faire maintenant ? Quand ta petite amie psychotique_ _et tueuse en série_ _–_ _ **la seconde avec qui tu es sorti**_ _, au passage –_ _retient mon père attaché quelque part_ _, attendant d'être sacrifié rituellement ?_

« Il a implicitement dit qu'il savait pour elle – Kate. Elle s'appelait Kate et il a implicitement dit qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre Kate et moi. »

Le Dr Lundy est prudente lorsqu'elle demande : « Y avait-il une façon pour 'ce gars' de savoir ça ? »

« Non », insiste Derek, mais s'adoucit alors qu'il ajoute : « Enfin, je ne pense pas. Il a des capacités d'investigations aiguisées. Il peut l'avoir compris tout seul. Autrement, la seule autre personne vivante qui sait qui les a tués est Peter. Mais Peter ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre Kate et moi. »

« Je vois », dit le Dr Lundy. « Aimeriez-vous que Peter sache ? »

« Non », glousse sombrement Derek. « Non. Peter est la dernière personne que je veux voir au courant. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Derek fait un bruit de frustration, mais ne développe pas, alors le Dr Lundy reformule. « Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec votre oncle Peter ? »

« La nature ? Je ne sais pas. Il m'empoisonne l'existence ? » offre Derek.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit être proche de votre oncle Peter ? »

« Je l'étais, mais le feu l'a changé », lui dit Derek, la colère et le regret bouillonnant dans le creux dans son estomac. « Il a toujours été un con, mais le feu lui a fait perdre l'esprit. C'est un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir. Il a tué Laura, il y a deux ans, pris sa place d'Alpha. Je l'ai tué. Une banshee l'a ramené à la vie. Maintenant, il a un appartement en dehors de Beacon Hills et m'emmerde en programmant mon enregistreur sur des programmes que je n'aime pas et lâche des remarques ambigües sur ce que je _devrais_ faire. »

« Uh uh », répond le Dr Lundy, un peu tendue. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter après l'incendie ? Et qu'est-il advenu de vous et Laura ? »

« Il ne guérissait pas correctement. Il est resté des années à l'hôpital. Nous sommes partis. Laura lui rendait parfois visite. Je l'ai vu deux fois après l'incendie, mais je ne parvenais pas à me forcer à le revoir comme ça. »

Il imagine le visage de Laura et sa constante compréhension chaque fois qu'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas l'accompagner pour le voir. Il soupire avec nostalgie et dit ensuite : « Laura était plus forte pour ça. Elle le voyait régulièrement, une à deux fois par mois. Pourtant, elle n'était pas venue depuis des mois quand elle a entendu parler d'une rumeur concernant un loup-garou sauvage terrorisant Beacon Hills. Alors, elle est venue voir ce qui se passait, parce que, techniquement, Beacon Hills est toujours le territoire des Hale. C'était Peter et il l'a tuée. Je suis venu la chercher quand elle n'est pas rentrée. Je suis resté depuis. »

« Je vois. » Elle hoche la tête et la relève de ses papiers. « Et vous vous rendez également responsable de ces évènements ? »

« Si je l'avais accompagnée quand elle a décidé d'enquêter sur cette rumeur, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser venir seule. »

« Pourtant, elle était souvent venue seule avant, non ? »

« Ouais », ronchonne Derek. « Mais jamais pour chercher un Omega sauvage. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir seule. »

Le Dr Lundy écrit quelque chose et Derek se demande si c'est une mauvaise idée de lui avoir dit que ça ne l'ennuyait pas qu'elle prenne des notes. Elle questionne : « Qu'est-il arrivé après ça ? Vous avez dit que Peter avait tué Laura, il y a deux ans. Qu'est-il arrivé après ça ? »

« Quand il était l'Alpha, Peter a Mordu un gamin nommé Scott. Scott n'avait que seize ans, c'est un bon gamin. Il est aussi naïf, sans compétences et me ressemble beaucoup au même âge. »

Le Dr Lundy hausse un sourcil curieux et demande, sincèrement intriguée : « Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ressentir ? »

« De la peur. De la peur pour Scott. »

« Êtes-vous impliqué dans la vie de Scott ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça », confesse-t-il avec regret. « Je le voulais. Je voulais l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas de mon aide. »

Quand l'expression du Dr Lundy indique qu'elle se demande pourquoi Scott ne voulait pas de son aide, il explique : « Ce n'était pas facile d'être proche de moi. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai eu une meute après avoir tué Peter. J'avais peur, sans Laura. J'avais trop peur pour être un Omega. J'ai transformé quatre gamins. Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Jackson. La Morsure de Jackson n'a pas pris au début. Il est devenu autre chose et j'ai presque dû le tuer. Erica et Boyd sont morts. Isaac appartient à la meute de Scott maintenant. »

« Isaac vous a quitté ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je l'ai repoussé, forcé à partir », admet Derek.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour le protéger », promet-il. « Je tiens profondément à Isaac. Je suis une saloperie de chat noir. J'étais en danger à ce moment-là et je l'ai repoussé pour qu'il soit en sécurité. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. », rationnalise-t-il.

« Erica et Boyd ? »

« Boyd a tué Erica quand il est devenu sauvage. Ils ont été torturés et gardé prisonniers par une meute d'Alphas. Un de ces Alphas a utilisé mes mains pour tuer Boyd. »

« Jackson ? »

« Il était mort, puis la banshee l'a ramené à la vie, _lui aussi_. Sa famille a paniqué et l'a envoyé ailleurs. Il est quelque part en Europe maintenant, dans une quelconque école privée. », explique Derek.

« Qui est cette banshee que vous continuez de mentionner ? »

« Lydia. Membre de la meute de Scott. »

« Est-ce que ce sont tous les membres de la meute de Scott ? Lydia, Isaac et Scott ? »

« Kira, une kitsune. Malia, une coyote-garou. Et Stiles. »

« Et qu'est Stiles ? »

« Un humain », répond fièrement Derek, regardant le Dr Lundy dans les yeux pour la première fois en une heure. « Il est humain. Son père est dans les forces de l'ordre et il est trop curieux pour son propre bien. C'est le meilleur ami de Scott. Il est là depuis que Scott a été Mordu. »

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que vous enviez la meute de Scott. C'est correct ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je suppose. Une part de moi est définitivement… envieuse, je suppose, mais je ne suis plus inquiet. Et par-dessus tout, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Désolé d'avoir parlé à Paige », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Désolé que ça m'ait fait l'aimer. Désolé d'avoir tué Paige et qu'elle soit devenue un sacrifice pour le Nemeton. »

« Le Nemeton ? »

« Le Nemeton est une ancienne magie se trouvant dans les bois. Ça attire beaucoup de créatures qui ne sont pas amicales. Et parce que c'est là que j'ai tué Paige, ça s'agite. Son réveil équivaut à des désastres pour Scott et j'en suis désolé. »

Derek commence à frotter ses paumes sur ses genoux, nerveux et agité. « Scott voulait tuer Peter, dans l'espoir que ça guérirait la lycanthropie. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. J'étais trop en colère. J'ai tué Peter. Je lui ai enlevé ça et j'en suis désolé. J'ai été cruel avec Stiles parce que je voyais Paige dans ses yeux et ça me donnait envie de me tuer. J'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé que Peter cause tant de problème à sa meute et il le fait – il le fait vraiment. Et si je n'avais jamais parlé à Paige, je n'aurais jamais essayé de la changer. Si je n'avais pas essayé de la changer et si je ne l'avais pas pleuré, je n'aurais pas été vulnérable face à Kate et si je n'avais pas été vulnérable face à Kate, ma famille ne serait pas morte. Si ma famille n'était pas morte, Peter aurait été contrôlé et si Peter avait été contrôlé, il ne serait jamais devenu l'Alpha et n'aurait jamais Mordu Scott. Si Peter n'avait jamais Mordu Scott, il ne serait pas obligé de faire face à tout ça. La douleur et la perte – il vient juste de perdre son premier amour, à cause de cette merde diabolique et c'est _ma_ faute. _Tout_ revient à moi. »

« Vous vous blâmez pour tout ce qui est arrivé alors ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Très bien », dit le Dr Lundy, finissant une phrase dans ses notes.

Derek hausse un sourcil et ses mains arrêtent de bouger. Il demande : « Quoi ? »

Il s'attend à ce qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'a pas besoin de se sentir si triste, si coupable, si en colère contre lui-même, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle le fixe pensivement et il réalise qu'il n'aurait pas écouté un seul mot si elle avait commencé une phrase par 'ce n'était pas de votre faute'. Il se sent approuvé pour quelque chose d'immonde, mais ça l'aide de se sentir autorisé à ressentir ça.

Il déglutit difficilement et elle demande : « Alors. Vous sentir coupable. Comment ça fonctionne pour vous ? »

Derek laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses cuisses quand il répond : « Pas très bien. »

« Alors, et si vous ne vous en vouliez plus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » ronchonne Derek.

« Je veux dire, si vous arrêtez de vous en vouloir, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Les doigts de Derek ont un soubresaut et il sait qu'il a probablement l'air furieux, mais il se sent exposé, à vif et confus. Il ne sait pas. Il essaye d'imaginer sa vie sans la culpabilité et il pense à des mots tels que _égoïste, sans cœur, indigne_. Il ne répond pas et le Dr Lundy sourit un peu tristement. Elle s'avance et le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'elle demande :

« Quel but sert la culpabilité, Derek ? »

« Je ne… c'est ma responsabilité », insiste-t-il, ses épaules se soulevant de plus en plus haut, son dos se voutant.

« Envers qui ? »

« Moi-même – ma famille – ces gamins – » Il panique et reconnaitre cette panique rend les choses encore pires. « Si ce n'était pas pour moi, ils seraient encore là. », répond-il défensivement.

Elle se recule un peu, lui donnant assez d'espace pour qu'il ne se sente plus observé.

« Vous savez, les humains sont les seuls à ressentir de la culpabilité », dit-elle simplement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Derek lui jette un regard noir, laissant tomber ses poings sur ses cuisses. « Les chiens ressentent de la culpabilité. On voit des chiens avec la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles baissées quand on leur crie dessus. »

« Oui mais le chien ne pense plus au fait qu'il a fait sur le tapis deux semaines après les faits. »

Derek marque une pause et le Dr Lundy sourit à nouveau. « Les humains sont les seuls à se torturer avec de la culpabilité. Nous sommes les seules créatures à nous punir nous-mêmes. Alors si rien dans le règne animal ne le fait, quelle utilité pensez-vous que ça a ? »

« Pas beaucoup… », suppose-t-il sans conviction.

« Pas beaucoup », approuve le Dr Lundy. « Les humains sont des animaux défectueux. Si ça n'a aucun but ou si le but est nuisible, c'est inadapté. Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez changer. Vous vous y tenez ? »

« Oui », répond sans hésiter Derek, toujours prêt à relever un nouveau défi, plutôt que ruminer de vieux sentiments.

« Alors, nous devons changer la façon dont vous pensez. Ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Rien ne l'est jamais ».

Elle lui sourit et c'est encourageant. Elle annonce : « Notre temps est terminer pour aujourd'hui. Dois-je vous attendre à la même heure la semaine prochaine ? »

« Deux heures si vous pouvez. A la suite. C'est une longue route pour venir et… si nous avons autant de travail devant nous, je suppose que je devrais y passer un peu plus de temps qu'une heure par semaine. »

« Ça me convient », dit-elle et elle commence à écrire dans son agenda.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle reste près de la porte et lui dit : « Rappelez-vous Derek, lorsque vous ressentez de l'inconfort ou expérimentez des émotions désagréables, demandez-vous d'où ça vient et quel est le but. La folie essaye d'obtenir des résultats différents des mêmes choses ne restez pas les bras croisés. »

Il hoche la tête et rentre dans les embouteillages. Ça lui prend une heure trente pour rentrer chez lui et il passe la plupart de ce temps à se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

* * *

 _*NdT Baker Act : Loi américaine, qui permet un internement de 72h afin de déterminer si le patient a besoin de soins d'urgence ou de l'empêcher de se faire du mal ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ça équivaut en France à des Soins psychiatriques sans consentement._

* * *

 _Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à lundi prochain ^^_


	2. Menteuse

J'ai menti...

J'ai annoncé hier sur ma page que je n'écrirais plus de Fanfic. En ça je n'ai pas menti, j'étais sincère et je le suis toujours.

Non j'ai menti en disant que je terminerais de poster cette trad sur FF. Sauf que non, ce n'est plus possible. Je regarde ce site et je n'arrive pas à voir au-delà des menteurs, des hypocrites et des faux-culs. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une petite partie du fandom TW, que beaucoup d'entre vous sont des gens adorables et gentils, mais désolée, je n'arrive à voir que les autres.

J'ai donc pris un décision. Celle de ne plus poster que sur AO3. En même temps, on parle de deux trads et de peut-être trois os, donc plus grand chose, mais même. Ce sera désormais sur AO3

Pourquoi ce site-là? Parce que là-bas, tout est **PUBLIC**. Rien n'est fait en MP ou en privé. Quand quelqu'un commente une fic, la réponse de l'auteur est en public également ainsi que toutes les réponses qui suivent. J'ai remarqué que lorsque les gens ne peuvent pas dire "Non, mais t'as mal interprété, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit" ben ils font vachement plus attention à ce qu'ils écrivent. Coïncidence? Non je ne pense pas. Du coup je file là-bas pour deux fics et trois os et ensuite... Et bien ensuite, si vous souhaitez me lire, il faudra passer chez votre libraire. OU pas. Ce sera à vous de décider, je ne force personne. Heureusement d'ailleurs lol

D'ailleurs, je m'en excuse mais je ne répondrais pas aux rw sur cette fic. Ni sur les autres d'ailleurs ou les MP. Je laisse mes écrits qui sont complets, mais pour le reste, je n'existe plus sur FF.

Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point. J'ai adoré les MP et rw me demandant, pardon **exigeant** que j'envoie le Club Fantasy par mail. Alors certes, j'ai conscience que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment cette fic, mais sachez que certaines personnes ont demandé gentiment et poliment, sans me sauter à la gorge comme si je leur devais quelque chose et qu'elles ont eu cette fic. Et la version Originale en prime. Parce que oui, comme j'ai pu le constater, beaucoup d'entre vous ont loupé l'info, sachez que CLUB FANTASY sort le 22 Juin chez Mix Editions.

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit et je vous souhaite à tous, tout ce que vous méritez :coeurs:

Bruniblondi alias M.R. Stevens


End file.
